


Save the Last Dance for Me

by rimle



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dancing, Ew, Fluff without Plot, M/M, but seriously tho, pointless fluff warning, tiny bit of angst bc dofp foreshadowing at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimle/pseuds/rimle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next song started playing, more fast and cheerful than the other.</p>
<p>
  <em>You can dance.</em>
</p>
<p>The bloody mixtape was mocking Charles.</p>
<p> <em>Every dance with the guy who gave you the eye, and let him hold you tight.</em></p>
<p>His face was definitely turning red this time. "I'll go turn it off."</p>
<p>"Come on", Erik said, swinging their hands with the music."This should be more fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another silly little chirk fic for my lovely friend~ hope I killed you with the fluff :D
> 
> No but seriously, this is so cheesy even I might puke. 
> 
> I listened to these songs and immediately saw a cherik fanvid playing before my eyes. Idek man, this happened.
> 
> You don't necessarily need to listen to the songs, I think, but they do have nice tempo that I think makes it easier to imagine the boys dancing.
> 
> First song: dion & the belmonts - a lover's prayer (1959) [youtu.be/85Ab_qCBjB0](http://youtu.be/85Ab_qCBjB0)
> 
> Second song: the drifters- save the last dance for me (1960) [www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKkmfgp8mC8&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKkmfgp8mC8&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> Set somewhere right after the training montage at the mansion.

"You think you got it?"

"Yes, Charles, I got it."

"Alright then." Charles went to put on the mixtape, for it wouldn't be enough if they talked trough the steps, they had to try it with the music as well.

Not that they _needed_ to learn dancing. But someone (Charles, but he had told everyone this had been Raven's idea) had decided it would be good to know few steps here and there. Who knew, maybe it was a skill you could use somewhere.

As the slow music started playing, Charles walked back to Erik. They were alone in the training room, because, for some reason, the others had thought it would be a good idea to let them practice in private.

The lyrics filled the room.

_Oh, I am so blue when I think that you were once my own._

"What a cheerful song, Charles", Erik noted. "Is this what you meant with 'you need more fun in your life'?"

"Oh, shut it", Charles said and took Erik's hand.  "It has a good tempo."

_My heart, how it yearns, the flame still burns, but I'm alone._

Charles guided Erik's other hand on his side before resting his own on his shoulder. "See?"

So they danced, Charles took the first step, but let Erik take the lead after that, like he was supposed to. The tempo was slow enough, though, Charles had to agree with Erik.

What a cheerful song it was, indeed.

_Not a word was spoken my heart was broken_

Erik was a good dancer, Charles noticed. The way he moved, smooth and comfortably, taking Charles with him.

It was nice having someone to hold you. And with slight (and sudden) horror, Charles realized that one day Erik might not be there. Might not be here with him.

_But I still care._

They were friends, one might say brothers of some kind, though, Charles didn't like that definition. However, Erik, this good (and nicely tall) man before him, he had become very dear to Charles.

And now, imagining him gone...

_So I will just pray and suffer all day, and say a lover's prayer._

Oh, suffer he would. To think he should go on without Erik by his side... Lover or not, it would hurt. He'd be devastated. 

_Some day your eyes will fill with tears when you need me._

Would Erik ever need Charles the way Charles needed him? Would he miss him?

_You'll think it's too late, but my love will wait 'till eternity._

Charles fought a smile. It would never be too late for Erik to come back, would he ever leave. 

And Charles really hoped he wouldn't.

_Some times when I'm out and having fun, my tears disappear._

He shouldn't be thinking about this, he shouldn't be thinking about anything. They were supposed to learn dancing, they were supposed to have fun.

At least Erik seemed to have learned rather quickly to lead their waltz-ish dance. His eyes were following their feet, but Charles was following his face. 

That wonderful face of that incredible man.

_But deep in my heart, you're the only one, oh answer my lover's prayer._

Charles felt his already loud pulse faster, his heart heavy, for it wished to fly away, just the few inches to reach Erik's.

_A lover's prayer is said, my dear, so you'll be mine._

It was a god damn good thing they were wearing the grey sweatpants and hoodies. Charles didn't think he could handle the sight of Erik in a suit right now.

_I'll cry no longer, my love will grow stronger._

But why was it still so hard to breathe? 

_As wedding bells chime._

Erik snorted, and Charles had to remind himself he was the one who could read minds here. Dear god, he was happy about that.

He didn't dare to look into Erik's mind to see if he was listening to the lyrics with similar thoughts as he.

_But that's just a dream I pray will come true, 'cause I'll still care._

Charles hated this stupid song.

_Where ever you are, I'll always love you, please answer my lover's prayer._

Luckily that was the last line of it.

If they had done some quality dancing they should be proud of, Charles didn't remember it. He thanked the Lord he had let Erik lead, for Charles would have waltzed them both out of the window with his concentration skills.

The music slowed down and finally ended. They only needed to learn the basic steps, and since not a single toe had been stepped on during the song, Charles was sure they'd be fine. 

"I think that'll do well."

But he didn't seem to be able to let go of Erik's hand.

"Yes", Erik agreed, not making any moves to let go of Charles, either.

The next song started playing, more fast and cheerful than the other. 

_You can dance._

The bloody mixtape was mocking Charles.

_Every dance with the guy who gave you the eye, and let him hold you tight._

His face was definitely turning red this time.  "I'll go turn it off."

Erik grinned, took his hand from Charles' side so he could take hold of both of his and prevent Charles from leaving.

"Come on", Erik said, swinging their hands with the music. 

_You can smile._

"This should be more fun."

_Every smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight._

With a giggle, Charles let Erik swing him around, adjusting his steps into the pace of the song.

He soon felt his cheeks hurting from his smile.

_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be._

This time Erik didn't watch their feet. No, he looked at Charles, his wide smile reaching his eyes as they danced their way around the room.

_So darling, save the last dance for me._

Charles ignored the beating of his heart, the way his hands felt too warm. He ignored the fact that they must had looked completely ridiculous.

_Oh, I know._

He let Erik lead on.

_That the music is fine, like sparkling wine, go and have your fun._

Charles heard himself chuckle. Why worry about something that made you feel so good?

_Laugh and sing._

He wondered what Raven and Moira were doing, how they would laugh if they saw him and Erik now, dancing around like two halves of one big idiot.

_But while we're apart, don't give your heart to anyone._

Erik spun Charles around from under his long arm and ended up holding him in his arms, Charles' back against his chest.

_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be._

Charles was afraid to breathe, afraid to move too fast so Erik wold have to set him free.

_So darling._

He tried not to think about Erik's breath, warm on his neck.

_Save the last dance for me._

The grip on their hands was tight but gentle as Erik spun Charles around again, sending him way from his arms, into the chilly air of the room.

"Erik, you sure you needed practicing?" Charles then asked, for Erik still led their dance so easy and naturally, like he had been doing it for ages. 

"I said I _wanted_ to practice, Charles", Erik answered. 

_Baby don't you know I love you so?_

Charles could hear the smirk in his voice.

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

His feet light, cheeks still aching, Charles didn't remember the last time he had felt so free. Being here, with Erik, to feel him, to move along with him and this silly little dance and this stupid little song. 

How happy it made him.

He lifted their hands, wishing Erik would take it as a sign to spin him again into his arms.

_I will never, never let you go._

It wasn't weird, it was a legit dance move, they both knew it. It just happened to be Charles' favorite so far.

_I love you, oh so much._

Erik twisted Charles back into his arms.

_You can dance._

Charles laughed, desperate to distract himself from the things being this close to Erik did to his mind. Let along his body.

_Go and carry on, till the night is gone and it's time to go._

It was past midnight, the only light in the room dim and the full moon shining through the open window.

Could they stay here forever? 

_If he asks. If you're all alone, can he take you home, you must tell him no._

Erik spun him with one hand, the another one landing on Charles' waist when he stopped spinning. Erik held him close, even closer than he had when they had been waltzing.

Just minutes ago. It felt like hours.

_"'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be"_ , Erik sang along, quietly with his beautiful voice. " _So darling, save the last dance for me._ "

Charles knew Erik was just singing along for fun, or to mess with him, but it still made him blush more than necessary.

Once again, he thanked all the gods for the fact that Erik wasn't a telepath.

Though, he probably didn't need to be. Charles was quite sure Erik could tell how he felt just by looking into his eyes, as he was doing right now.

Charles was also sure they would soon hit a chair if one of them didn't look away.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be_.

Charles figured he should kiss him.

_So darling._

Right here, right now, before either of them had a chance to think about it. 

_Save the last dance for me._

He stopped still, he pulled Erik down from his hand and shoulder, while standing on tiptoes, meeting him half way.

He did it, without seeing what Erik would think about it. But he didn't need to reach Erik's mind to feel the smile on his lips, the air of his laughter on his face.

_Save._

Charles let Erik's hand free, so he could tie his arms around his neck, pull him even closer.

_The last dance for me._

Erik held him, like he had held him twice during their dance, only now Charles was facing him. And it was so much bette this way.

_Save the last dance for me._

He lifted Charles up for a spin, they took few more steps along with the fading music, Charles's lips never leaving Erik's.

_Save._

This wasn't their last dance, for Charles knew now he would never let Erik go. 

_The last dance for me._

The song faded away, leaving the two of them in the peaceful silence, and Charles refused to think this was the end of it.

He pulled his face away, just slightly so he could get a glimpse of the smile Erik was wearing, the same adorable grin he had seen earlier, after Erik had moved the satellite.

Oh, no, this wasn't the end of it.

They were just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> "Fuck history" I say as i make them listen to a mixtape although those came in the _late_ 60s (according to wikipedia).
> 
> "Fuck timing" I say as i make the lyrics fit nicely between their conversation and thoughts.
> 
> "Fuck this" I say as i realized it kinda looks like two separate fics with the two songs. But damn, i wanted to include them both. Fight me.
> 
> "Fuck sleep" I say as i edit this at 2am.
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Thank you for reading~ Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
